


Late Night Coffee

by MadKingCrow



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Drugs, F/M, Fights, Kidnapping, Murder, Slow Build, Slow Romance, anything the game does really
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-30
Updated: 2017-09-30
Packaged: 2019-01-07 03:25:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12224754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadKingCrow/pseuds/MadKingCrow
Summary: You and your devoting father move to Arcadia Bay for better work, things start smoothly as you get a job at the Two Whales Dinner but there's a bump in the road that'll turn your life upside down when you meet a local named Nathen Prescott.





	Late Night Coffee

‘Arcadia Bay, a cozy town with dark spirits guiding it to its eventual demise. A tight-knit community keeping all the coastlines dirty secrets. Such secrets including a genius killer hiding in daylight, an obnoxiously loud and colorful punk, and a quaint hero yet to discover her powers. Time is running out, for everyone, as Arcadia Bays secrets unravel at the hands of…’

“Who the hell would read that.” The paper crumpled in your hands and was thrown into the trash across the dinner. Giving yourself a quick moment to gloat about nailing the shot, you let your head fall to the counter of the Two Whales Dinner. It’s currently two in the morning and you were wallowing in grief all alone. Well not alone, Gus was rummaging in the back, but no customers were in sight. This was normal for the graveyard shift, people don’t start coming in until five, truckers sometimes as early as four. Anyone before are usually toked up stoners. 

Now the reason for your grief? You were shit out of ideas for your ‘visual novel’, or as others would say, comic book. You turned your head, letting your cheek smush against the black counter, and thought about what brought you to said town you were writing about. You moved here about a month ago, March, with your father. “For work.” He says. You spent your nineteen years of life in the great city of Los Angeles. You were actually excited to move through. Thinking a small town would be the perfect place to focus on your aspiring dream of becoming a writer.

 

You couldn’t be more wrong, the place was a sinking hole of boring. Nothing happened! In L.A. there was murder on every corner. Okay, maybe that’s an exaggeration… But you can’t say you’re completely disappointed with the town, it sure is beautiful. And what it lacks in adventure it makes up for with the eccentric personalities you meet. You serve these two high schoolers, Trevor and Justin, nearly the whole menu almost every weekend. Your co-worker Joyce, though you only see here when you’re changing shifts, who you admire with all your heart. And there was this one girl who you’ll never forget.

Rachel Amber.

You’d be lying if you said she didn’t take your breath away when she walked in. She had the most beautiful smile, hell everything about her was beautiful! You never really thought about dating a girl, in a serious manner, before until you saw her. She could end wars with her laugh. You’ve really only spoken to her a handful of times when she comes in on late nights. Sometimes she’s with her punk friend, other times with her, what you assume to be, boyfriend Frank. But you’ve seen her around town with a wide range of people. She seems genuinely happy when you see her.

Sadly she hasn’t come in tonight. She can really light up the night, even if it’s just the two of you. (clang from the kitchen) Three of you. As you started to zone out with your head still resting on the counter when you heard one of the front doors open. You popped up with a smile, and low hopes it’d be Rachel to bring life to this dull night. Instead of hazel eyes, your (colored) eyes met blue ones. You’re smile remained as the blonde boy in a red varsity jacket turned and sat at the left end booth. Normally anyone coming in this late would sit at the bar, to talk. However those people are coming from bars and have loose lips. But this kid looks like he’d rather bite off his own tongue before talking to you. 

You smoothed your apron and walked to the boy who was gazing out the window with his hands clasped together. “Waiting for someone, or are you ready to order?” You smiled again, gripping your notepad and pen. He glanced at you for a second before snapping back to the window. “Coffee, black.” You were used to the straightforward answers, truckers usually the ones giving them. “You got it!” You stepped back behind the counter and made a new pot of coffee. You silently handed it to him once it finished and sat back at the counter for the rest of the night. He sat there sipping on his hot drink, sat there when it was finished, sat there when the first rays of sunlight peaked through the windows.

When he finally decided to leave he paid you at the counter with a five dollar bill, more than needed for one coffee. His fingertips grazed yours when he finally spoke up. “What day is it today? Or uh… Yesterday.” He asked.

“April 22nd.” You smiled as he walked out without his change back.


End file.
